Buckley
Buckley is a fanon character of HTF. Character bio Buckley is a muscular deer buck with large antlers. He wears a pair of orange goggles and a camo hunting outfit. Much like Disco Bear, he likes to flirt with girls, especially with does. He also enjoys hunting and other outdoor sports. He tends to be very prideful in himself and will often do things to impress others. He views his antlers as his most important feature. He regularly takes care of them and panics whenever they break or fall off, at which point he may lose balance. While outdoors, he may get his antlers caught in tree branches or other objects in the way. His camoflauge suit also might not help matters, especially if he's in the woods or on the road at night. Episodes Starring Roles #The Buck Stops Here #Big Afro and Big Antlers #Big Buck Bonehead #Three Bucks #Tunnel of Hate #Inseparable #Who Gives a Buck? #Antlers are the Answer #Beat All Odds #Doe, Oh Deer! #Big Buck Hunting Featuring Roles #Grandma got Run Over by Some Dumb Deer #Blind Sided #Roses are Dead #Stupid Cupid #Girl Power #Antler Locked #She's Mime #At the Top of My Head #Disco Girl #Kappa The Flag #It's All About Boys #Heavy Tusk #On the Small Progress #Oh, Deer! #Seal of Love #How Do You Love Me Now #Werefox to Intervention Appearances #Eligible Victims #Male Bonding #Equal at the Wing #Sweeps This Mess Up #Love Down the River Deaths #The Buck Stops Here - Decapitated when antlers get stuck in branches. #Grandma Got Run Over by Some Dumb Deer - hangs himself. #Big Afro and Big Antlers - Smashed by disco ball. #Blind Sided - Accidently scalped. #Stupid Cupid - Vaporized by Devious. #Big Buck Bonehead - Scalp ripped off. #Antler Locked - Decapitated rolling down a hill. #She's Mime - Scalped. #At the Top of My Head - Killed by saw. #Tunnel of Hate - Decapitated by a tunnel. #Disco Girl - Crushed by ceiling. #Equal at the Wing - Head is vertically cut in half by a flag. #Kappa The Flag - Splatters on the ground. #It's All About Boys - Body is pulled from head. #Heavy Tusk - Ran over by a threadmill. #On the Small Progress - Sliced by a ceiling fan. #Oh, Deer! - Cracks his head. #Seal of Love - Split in half by a barbell. #Antlers are the Answer - Split in half by dumbbells. #Beat All Odds - succumbs to Quake Tree's punches. #Doe, Oh Deer! - Ran over by a pickup truck. #Big Buck Hunting - Neck snaps from the weight of his antler. #Werefox to Intervention - mauled to death by Riston Additional #Ale.exe - Murdered by Ale. Kill count *Leif - 1 ("The Buck Stops Here") *Mime - 1 ("Stupid Cupid" debatable) *Crafty - 1 ("Big Buck Bonehead") *Jock - 1 (Antler Locked) *Giggles - 1 ("Disco Girl") *Cuddles - 1 ("Disco Girl") *Petunia - 1 ("Disco Girl") *Handy - 1 ("Disco Girl") *Cub - 1 ("Inseparable" along with Kendall) *Ellie - 1 ("Heavy Tusk") *Prongs - 1 ("On the Small Progress") *Floral - 1 ("Seal of Love") *Fawn - 1 ("Seal of Love") *Doe - 1 ("Doe, Oh Deer!" along with Flaps) *Other - 1 (a duck in "Doe, Oh Deer!") Trivia *He has the largest antlers in the series. *Like Splendid, he is given a wide upper torso to make himself look muscular. *He was originally meant to be named Buck, though this name was already taken. *A joke in the commentary says he may be friends with Buck and Bucky, as their names are similar. This was later adapted into an episode named Three Bucks. *On December 23rd 2018, he was altered from wearing a disco-type suit to a hunter's outfit with a personality to match. His antlers were also redesigned and shrunken slightly. Additionally, both his tail and white chest marking (which can be seen without his shirt) have been returned after disappearing for some time. *Given the irony between his species and profession, he never hunts other deer. Instead, he hunts ducks. And while he is a hunter, he is nowhere as cruel as Poachy. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deer and Moose Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Disco Bear-Sues Category:Characters Category:Season 27 Introductions Category:Redesigned characters